


Falling Under The Moon

by markyutabun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Football | Soccer Player Jung Jaehyun, Full Moon, High School, M/M, Shy Lee Taeyong, Soft Lee Taeyong, Teen Crush, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyutabun/pseuds/markyutabun
Summary: "- Taeyong, I'd love to come."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Falling Under The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just for fun so don't take it too seriously, I wanted something simple! + sorry for the mistakes I may have done, English isn't my first language! Enjoy <3

For most high schoolers his age, the full moon was not that important, or not important at all. Taeyong loved full moon nights, even though most of the time he couldn't sleep at all, he always looked for them impatiently. He had an inexplicable fascination for stars and planets since he was a child. He could still remember the summer nights in his childhood when he would spend in his garden looking at the stars, trying to figure out what were the constellations he was guessing between the clouds. 

That day the young blond boy was in the best of moods. It was the first full moon of the year and as his parents had promised him he would be able to spend it with his friends. That was the first time he had done something at home without his parents, and even though he was anxious to welcome several people into his home by himself, he was still excited about the night he had been preparing for weeks. He couldn't help but smile and bubble already looking forward to the end of the day. Lost in thought, he didn't even realize that he was already in front of his locker, which he had opened mechanically to get the stuff he needed for his next classes, too busy thinking about the end of the day. It was only in the middle of all this deafening noise that a voice came up to him and brought him out of his daydreams.

_\- Oh hey TY, you look all happy this morning, is it because of the mooooon?_

Johnny was, in Taeyong's entourage, one of the most loyal and generous people for those he loved. Even if he did not understand everything in his passion for the astral and esoteric realms, he was always ready to support him without ever judging him. In fact, this was somewhat the case with all the people of this school, he was appreciated by all for his honest kindness. 

_\- Morning Johnny! of course, it is the moon!! I'm so excited to be tonight, and you know what? I looked at the sky this morning and the clouds seemed to be nonexistent. If we're lucky there'll be none of them, and we will be able to see the stars and moon properly!_

_\- Well, if this makes you happy, then I am too. By the way, who did you invite tonight?_

_\- Hm, so obviously Doyoung, I invited Yuta too...Oh, and Ten will be there._

_\- What about Jaehyun?_

He was startled at the mere mention of his name, to the point of dropping one of his notebooks. His cheeks turned pink and didn't even dare to look him in the eye. Jaehyun was on the high school football team. He was handsome, tall, charismatic, appreciated by all students as well as teachers, but above all, he was extremely kind. With Johnny, he formed an inseparable duo and this since primary school. We couldn't think of one without the other and that's how Taeyong knew Jaehyun. He couldn't remember a single time he had been alone with him, in fact, there probably wasn't any, but by being with Johnny he had gotten to know him and slowly fell for him. 

_\- Wh-what about him ??_

_\- May I remind you of our conversation last week ? "oh my god Johnny, just imagine Jaehyun sitting next to me, under the sta-"_

_\- Shut your mouth!!! I don't want to hear any more of that._

And as if coincidences always happen at the best of times, Jaehyun passed by their lockers at that very moment and stopped to say hi. He always had the same warm and welcoming smile stuck on his face that formed beautiful dimples in the hollow of his cheeks. And as if that wasn't embarrassing enough for Taeyong, he leaned against the edge of his locker, enclosing him between the door and himself. Jaehyun was not as tall as Johnny, but he was tall enough to look down on him and destabilize him. He prayed for the school bell to save him from this situation as he felt so red with embarrassment. 

_\- We were just talking about you!_

Taeyong shot him with his glance. 

_\- About me huh?_

_\- We weren't! I mean, we...we weren't talking about you you... whatever. _

There was a rather awkward silence between the three young teenagers. A nervous chuckle escaped from Jaehyun, who seemed embarrassed by the situation. He was actually afraid that he had interrupted a discussion that did not concern him, but leaving without saying anything more was too rude for him to consider, so he waited for someone to speak. 

_\- Taeyong was wondering if you would like to come for the "full moon night" at his house tonight?_

At that very moment he wondered why he had told Johnny about it, he knew that sooner or later he would tell him, but he never thought that he would talk about it so directly and in front of him. He wanted to disappear. Jaehyun wasn't a mean and despicable person, far from it, but his friends could be, and just thinking about it made Taeyong nauseous. He hadn't thought in advance about what other people in the school would think if they heard that "Jung Jaehyun" was coming to his house too, and for something as stupid as looking at the moon.

_\- I...If you can't I just totally get that and hum, it was more of a way to...you know...being polite or-_

_\- Taeyong, I'd love to come._

Taeyong could read on Johnny's lips a little "you're welcome" that he winked at him before leaving them both alone.

***

**TEXT: FROM TAEYONG ~**

_gonna faint, jaehyun will be here tonight_

_please!! tell me you're coming early w/ ten_

**TEXT: FROM DOYOUNG!**

_WHAT? HOW? Did YOU ask HIM? I_ _'M ON MY WAY_

**TEXT: FROM TAEYONG ~**

_GOD NO! Johnny did..._

_I want to disappear TT_

_can we cancel everything?_

_**TEXT: FROM DOYOUNG!** _

_We're not canceling anything duh._

_i'm almost at ur house_

***

_\- LEE TAEYONG, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_

He could hear the high pitched and loud voice of his friend Ten coming from the upstairs bathroom. Ever since he arrived, he hadn't left that place with Doyoung, too busy getting ready for the night. Leaning toward the mirror in which he was looking attentively at his reflection, he was carefully placing glitter on the corner of his eyes. It wasn't the first time he had spent a full moon evening with his two best friends, but it was the first time it had happened at Taeyong's, so it was the perfect excuse for him to get all fancy even if it wasn't really a party.

_\- LEE TAEYONG I SWEAR TO GO-_

_\- Jesus, what? What's the reason for you to kill me this time huh?_

With his hair still wet from his shower, Taeyong appeared in the bathroom door frame, busy sorting out his oracle cards. 

_\- Don't you DARE to say "what" in that tone when you haven't told ME that mister JUNG JAEHYUN is coming to your house in less than an hour._

_\- Now what part didn't you get when I said "please Doyoung, don't tell Ten"?_

_\- Because now you're hiding things from me ??? TO DOYOUNG ??_

_\- Yes because I KNEW you were going to react like this and I don't want you to disturb my energies all over the place for this full moon night._

_\- OKAY. Both of you, stop. The headache is coming and the party hasn't even started yet._

Doyoung's voice cut them off in their little squabble. He could already see where the conversation was going and he was too tired to hear any more from them. 

_\- I'm still upset that he told you and not me. Whatever that's not even the point, he'll be here any minute now and you're not all dress up? Who are you and what have you done to my best friend king of fashion aka you, Lee Taeyong!?_

_\- Ten is right though, you can't have your forever crush at your place looking like this ?? that doesn't even look like yourself._

His reflection in the mirror conveyed everything about a highly tense body. He had the impression that his whole being was going to break down just as he was about to arrive. And despite all the efforts he had made to ignore this thought, going so far as to neglect his own appearance thinking that it might put a distance between the two of them, the roller coaster feeling in his stomach wouldn't leave him. "You can do it Taeyong. Can't you? Thought the blond boy. Yes, he could. After all, what's so bad that could happen? Nothing. Just a chill evening, with the moon at home, with Jaehyun too...But he just had to ignore it and let time pass, right? Yes. It wasn't until he felt his body forced to sit on the chair in front of the mirror that he realized that he had been dragged into the bathroom by his two friends.

_\- Ten, go get him a better outfit than that poor sad white shirt, I'll take care of his hair and makeup!_

_\- Wait who said I wanted to wear makeup-_

_\- You, shut up and let us do it, tonight you're the star hehe. I'll be right back!_

And so, his two friends embarked on a race against time to make him look as attractive as possible. He was not sure if it was too much to go through all those steps, but he was grateful to have such dedicated friends.

They had left him for a few minutes so that he could get dressed quietly on his side. Alone, in front of this mirror, his reflection uncertain, his face formed a nervous grin: he realized that none of this was a game and that everything was very real. If his mother had been with him at that moment, she would surely have assured him that he was overreacting and that all he had to do was trust himself, but something was preventing him from thinking that way. He had the feeling that something abnormal was going to happen and he didn't like that at all.

_\- So, how do I look ??_

_\- Hate to say that, but you look sexy as hell._

_\- Are you guys sure it's not too much? It's not like it's a date or something..._

_\- Ten and I did NOT pull all that effort for you to say it's too much. Besides you can't go back and change your clothes, Nakamoto has just sent me a message and they will be here in less than 10 minutes, he saw them on the way so: no more change!_

_\- Ugh...I swear I feel sick._

_\- Yes, that's called love darling. By the way, it's off-topic, but I'm the first one to read tarot tonight! I'm full of energy, I want to make good use of it._

_\- Do as you want, I'm too sick to start anything anyway._

_\- Now you're the one overacting Lee Taeyong._

_\- Whatever._

***

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this far!! hope you enjoyed it! Seen you soon for part 2 aka the end!  
> leave comments and kudos if u want, that would be lovely <3  
> have a lovely day/night !! :)
> 
> my Twitter: @markyutabun


End file.
